


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by gayyyluigi



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disassociative Identity Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, PTSD implied, Post-LEGO Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: Two-Face thinks perhaps he's found one of his kind in Bad Cop... but is Bad Cop's relationship with Good Cop really as simple as a flip of a coin?





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personally don't have DID, so if my portrayal is at all offensive to anyone, please feel free to let me know how I can improve it for future fics! :)

"So."

It had been a few months since Lord Business's empire had fallen. Bad Cop (and Good Cop) were still trying desperately to get on the good side of the Master Builders. They all said that the Cops had been forgiven, but forgiveness was more than words. And, well, the Cops had had to prove themselves.

Today, they had volunteered to help fight crime with Batman. They didn't quite like it, and it occasionally gave them flash-backs to their battles with Business, but it was as good of a way to gain the trust of the Master Builders as any.

However, what the Cops HADN'T expected was to be tied to a chair, a man with horrible acid scars over half of his face circling them like a cat circles its prey, growling at them menacingly.

"So," Bad Cop scowled in response, glaring at the horribly scarred man.

"You're the new good guy, ain't ya? The cop that's been Batman's pet the entire day?" the man sneered, glaring down at Bad Cop. "Heard some things about ya, sunglasses. Things that... intrigue me."

Bad Cop's brow furrowed, and he kicked at the leg of the chair, wishing he could thrown the darn thing. "Yeh? Like what?"

"That we're... kindred spirits. Two sides of the same coin, if you will." The man pulled out a quarter, flipping it idly as he continued his prowl around Bad Cop.

Bad Cop faltered, genuinely confused. "I dun' know what yer talkin' about." He scowled once more, frustrated with the cryptic speech.

"Ahh... you're the angry one. I like it," the man chuckled, smirking with the good side of his face. "Me too, buddy. Word is, though, you got a goody-two-shoes inside ya too. Just like I got that wimp Harvey deep inside me." He grabbed ahold of Bad Cop's cheek, squishing it like one would a baby's, before spinning it harshly to reveal the still-scribbly face of Good Cop. The Master Builders had been trying to develop a way to restore Good Cop's looks, but so far, he was still a scribbled-on mess.

"Uh... h-hi, buddy," Good Cop spoke weakly, his voice breaking. He could already feel his chest tightening in fear as the broad-shouldered, intimidating man grinned predatorily down at him.

"Ah... there you are," the man snickered. "Just like they said. They said you tried to get rid of your goody-goody side like me, Bad Cop, but just couldn't do it. And now, you've got this... thing to show as proof of your weakness."

"Bad Cop would never--" Good Cop tried to defend his brother, but Bad Cop quickly took over to protect him from any harm. "How is my brother weakness? I dun' understand what yae mean, yae criminal scum!"

"A long time ago, there was a man named Harvey," the man snarled, hands clenching into fists. "But when Harvey was little, he was too PATHETIC to handle the real world. And so he created me. Big, bad Harv. Or so I used to be called.

"Weak little Harvey used to control us. He pushed me down as best he could. But then, one day, the Batman had the kindness to do THIS to us," he continued, gesturing angrily to the destroyed side of his face. "Little Harvey was so devastated that I was allowed to take over. Me. Big, bad Harv, or as I prefer to be called now, Two-Face!" Lightning struck outside theatrically, lighting up the ruined side of Two-Face's face.

Bad Cop looked horrified as the man described his back story to him. He and Good Cop had always existed in harmony. Sure, they didn't always get along, but what brothers did? No, this was NOT a "kindred spirit". This man... was terrifying.

"And it looks like you got the same reward I did for taking over, Bad Cop! A marred face, only yours is on the back of your head, and it still has a voice!" Two-Face sneered, clearly showing disdain for the "weak" side of the Cops.

Bad Cop growled, his hands balling into fists. He could hear Good Cop in the back of his mind trying to calm him, but he still could only see red. He was shaking in his binds, not out of fear, but out of RAGE.

"Yae dun' know me," Bad Cop growled through gritted teeth. "Yae dun' know what hell we've been through."

"Oh, so you VALUE your weakness!" Two-Face laughed harshly, slamming his hand on a nearby table. "That's PRICELESS!!"

'Brendan, please, he's not worth it--' Good Cop pleaded from the back of Bad Cop's mind. Bad Cop snarled in return, barking aloud, "DARN it, Gabriel, I cannae take him INSULTIN' yae like this!!"

Two-Face sneered at the outburst, hands twitching angrily as he stared down Bad Cop. "And here I thought we could come to an understanding. Perhaps even work together, since you're a BAD Cop. But no. You're too SOFT." He stopped flipping the coin, pausing in contemplation as he looked down at the circular piece of metal. "Good heads, I let you go free. Bad heads, I rip you apart and feed you to Quinn's hyenas."

Before Two-Face had an opportunity to flip his coin, Bad Cop let out a roar, using sheer strength to snap the bindings he was confined in. He kicked the chair through the glass window, then pinned Two-Face to the table, snarling at the villain dangerously.

"Let's get one thing straight, BUDDY," Bad Cop growled, slapping him across the face. "NO one messes with Good Cop."

Just then, a crash came through another window, with Batman doing a somersault into the building and standing with a cocky grin. "Hey, Bad Cop, I heard you screwed everything up and I--" He faltered as he saw Bad Cop with Two-Face pinned to the table, eyes widening. "Woah."

"Yer darn right, WOAH!" Bad Cop barked, roughly cuffing Two-Face and kicking him towards Batman. "Get this joker outta my sight. No one messes with my good side."

"Uh, this isn't the Joker, this is--"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!!" Bad Cop snapped, glaring at Batman. "Get this low-life to yer prison/mental institution before I break his face even worse!!"

"Woah, bro. Chill," Batman scoffed, hoisting a struggling and hollering Two-Face over his shoulder before shooting his grappling gun out into the night. "You're not my MOM. Later, I'll be back to pick your dumb butt up after I stuff this loser back in Arkham."

As Batman swung away, Bad Cop finally allowed himself to fall back against the wall, sinking to the floor as he held his knees tightly. Tears stung at his eyes, and he shook his head, still shaking from the emotion of the fight.

Bad Cop's face spun around, and Good Cop frowned, patting his own knee gently. "Brendan...? Yae alright...?" 

Bad Cop spun back around, sighing heavily. "I... I'm fine. It's just... I dunnae wanna lose yae again." He took a shuddering breath, shaking his head as he curled in on himself tighter. "When I lost yae... it was the most miserable time of my life, Gabe. I... dunnae wanna live without yae."

Good Cop spun around once more, hugging himself tightly. "Dunnae worry, Bren... we won't let that happen ever again. I promise."


End file.
